General Scribble
'''General Scribble '''is a supporting character in the movie Draw It and in the Black Lion franchise. He's the general of the Pencilville army and a resident of Pencilville. Background General Scribble was drawn and erased into Pencilville, thirty years ago. Ever since his arrival, he has served as the general of the Pencilville army. Next to the Pencilville Detective Agency, Base 61 is one of the places with strong authority. Scribble was usually called to help the detectives, policeman and any other law enforcement to capture that certain criminal. Scribble was praised for his heroism by the previous mayor of Pencilville. When Harry was erased into Pencilville and retrieved a lady's purse from a burglar, Scribble convinced the Commissioner to have Harry as a law enforcement after he showed his bravery to all of Pencilville. Harry became a good friend to General Scribble after the ceremony. He even came to Harry's wedding. Two months after Harry and Jada's marriage, the Eraser was erased into Pencilville and began to wreak havoc all over the city. Scribble was eager to capture the Eraser and bring him to justice. Unfortunately, when the Eraser began the legal mayor of Pencilville, the charges against the Eraser were dropped and law enforcement couldn't arrest him. Along with Harry, Scribble knew that the Eraser was up to something and he's planning to stop him before it's too late. Personality General Scribble was drawn to be a brave and protective law enforcement officer. He loves to meet the creative Drawings who are erased into Pencilville. Scribble is shown to be very confident of his soldiers and the Drawings. In fact, he put a lot of confidence in Harry, when he was planning to bring the Eraser to justice. He even put a lot of confidence in his soldiers when they're assigned with a complicated task. Even though, Scribble can be strict and short-tempered, he is still a patient man. When he recently hires a new soldiers and if he doesn't do a good job with his assignments, he'll give him time to shape up before assuming he can't do anything. Scribble maintains a calm and firm demeanor even when the situations are unbearable. The general sounds gruff and tough because he speaks with a low and rough voice. Scribble also strives to keep his schedule balanced and stay organized. Physical appearance General Scribble is a slightly obese dog with brown fur. He wears a green general uniform along with some yellow boots. Appearances Draw It After making an escape to the Art Museum, the large set of Magic Pencil was stolen by the Eraser. Scribble called Harry and the gang over to Base 61. The gang heads over to Base 61 to get information from the General. Scribble told the gang that Base 61 was last storage room for the Magic Pencil. The gang then had the idea of visiting George Clockworks to get some information on the Eraser. After the Eraser's death, a large portal to Pencilville was opened and Scribble was one of the Drawings to see the remains of the Erase. he praised Matthew and Harry as the heroes of Pencilville. He awarded the detective with a medal for defeating the Eraser. The Black Lion General Scribble will appear as one of the main characters in the cartoon series. Category:Generals Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Russian characters Category:Pilots Category:Military characters Category:Magic Users Category:Bosses Category:Mentors Category:Captains Category:TV Animation characters